To keep a beverage cool after opening a can, a user typically has to pour the contents into a cup or glass with ice therein or put an unfinished can into an ice chest or refrigerator where it risks being spilled. This can be a inconvenient for the user and promotes waste as it requires the use of materials for the can and for the cup or the use of soap and water to wash the non-disposable glassware.